An Italian's Surprise
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: (Spain X Fem!Romano. Spamano ) It's Lovina and Antonio's anniversary Lets see what our little Italian friend has in store


Lovina sighed and bit her lip as she waited for her fiancee Antonio to come home. She went over to the long mirror on her bedroom door to examine herself. She was wearing a black shortcut top that showed a good bit of cleavage and ended just a bit below her bust. She also has on a black thong under a tight black leather skirt that barely covers her butt. To top her outfit off she's wearing her black stilettos that make her almost as tall as Antonio but not quite. She did this all for a reason all because her fiancee needed to relax. He had been stressing way too much lately and she intends to let him have a little...pleasure. She nods in approval at her choice of clothing as she sits on the bed her legs spread out running her fingers over her underwear. She is already wet...wonderful. She hears the door open and smirks when she hears him

"Lovi mi amor I'm home~" the cheery Spaniards voice chirps from the living room. She chuckles softly

"I'm in the bedroom Tonio~" she purred softly propping herself up slightly. Antonio walked into the room

"Hola mi amo..." he cuts off staring at her his mouth falling open

"L-Lovi..." he murmured as she stood walking to him and grabbing his tie and pulling him to her chest

"Whats wrong idiota~?" She purrs

"Cat got your tongue~?" She takes his open mouth to her advantage pulling him in to an all tongue kiss letting him go so he could comment. The Spaniard (after getting over the initial shock.) snakes his arms around her waist pulling her closer

"Is this for me mi amor~?" He asks with a somewhat clever smirk on his face. Lovina had a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks

"Si idiota you've been working way too hard lately and ...I...I just...y-you know...want you to relax a bit...have some...f-fun..."she studders as she twirls his loosened tie around her finger. Antonio smiled softly leaning in and kissing her

"Aww how sweet of you Lovi~" he cooed before pushing her against the wall gently

"I absolutely love how sexy you look right now mi amor~ Ti amo~" he purred kissing her. Lovina, a bit surprised by his actions, smiles as she pulls away using his tie to lead him to the bed

"Te amo tanto~" she cooed making him lay on the bed and straddling his waist. She kisses his neck as his hands wander her body

"Mmn you dressed so sexy Lovina~ Are you even wearing a bra?" She blushed yanking his tie off as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt placing little kisses on the skin underneath each one

"Si idiota I'm not wearing one~" she growled slightly as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders as his hand palmed at her thong, smirking slightly as a soft moan escapes her lips

"Mmn~ si Lovi...so wet~" he purred as she kisses back down his chest stopping at his navel and teasing with her tongue before she reached his pants. He watches intensively as she undoes the top button taking the zipper in her teeth and slowly unzipping and removing his pants. She looks down at his boxers

"I'm impressed bastard...at how quickly you got hard~" she purred as she palmed at the rather large bulge in his underwear. The Spaniard moaned

"I was the second I laid eyes on you in that outfit~" he says with a slight groan. She chuckles as she slowly takes his boxers off making him moan as the elastic rubs over his member. She throws his boxers aside staring down at her lover

"So Sexy~" she muttered unknowingly making the Spaniards grin widen. She rolls her eyes taking his member in her hand and stroking hard making him buck into her hand. She sighs nervously, hesitating a bit before taking the tip in her mouth. Antonio moaned

"Oh Lovi~" he purred as he felt her supple hands rest on his hip and apply a soft pressure to keep him from bucking. She hummed softly as she bobbed her head taking more of him in her mouth. He moaned trying to buck but being held down by her as she sucked and slid her tongue around his member. She felt his hand grope and massage her breast and she let out a soft moan as her tongue rubbed over his slit. He moaned louder

"Dios mío...Lovi...tan cerca~" he purred. She continued suck harder she had no idea what he had said but she had a good idea. The Spaniard let out another moan before he released, His hot seed spilling into her mouth. She choked slightly but swallowed his load some of the hot creamy liquid trailing down her chin as she goes back up to him. He looks down at her with a sly smile

"Dios mío Lovi. You are so sexy mi amor~" he chuckles as he flips them over to where he is straddling her waist. She gasped slightly

"Tonio..." she murmurs as he leans down and kisses her. His hands wander to her breasts. One of his hands massages as the other un-clips her top. She moans softly on his lips her hands tangling in his hair as he dis-guards her top and begins to massage her breasts. She moans louder and grinds against him for friction

"Agh...s-stop teasing..." she pants as she feels his hands wander over her arse and rub against the front of her thong

"Ahh T-Toni...~" he chuckled softly as he slowly and teasingly slids down her skirt and thong "Mmn Mi amor su tan mojada~" he purred. She pulled at his hair

"You know I don't speek that damn language~!" She growled making him chuckle again as he slid them off

"I said you mi amore are so wet~" he purred as his fingers rubbed teasingly at her clit. She arched her back slightly and moaned loud

"Ahh~ Antonio~ Antonio~ I want you~" she purred tangling her fingers in his hair. Antonio gave a soft chuckle

"I can't just get in you. You haven't been prepped yet~" he purred reaching over and grabbing a bottle of lube. He chuckled laying the lube off to the side for a bit as Lovina gave him a confused look

"Wh-What are you doing idiota~?" She growled making him chuckle giving her a sly smile

"I'm just making sure to prepare you properly Lovia~" he purred before leaning down and giving her clit a long slow lick. At his actions Loviana gasped but moaned softly

"T-Toni Ahhh~" She moaned as she felt his tongue enter her. Antonio was thoroughly eating her out his tongue pumping in and out of her making her moan and she gave a gentle buck. Antonio rested his hands on her hips giving them a gentle massage as he continued his prepping

"Ahh Dio mio Toni~ I'm...I'm so close~" she cooed wrapping her legs around his shoulders. Antonio hummed softly as he pumped his tongue and sucked on her clit. Antonio's humming sent her over the edge and she came on his tongue. Antonio lapped up her juices an chuckled finally picking up the bottle of lube and putting some on his hands. He smirked as he started to rub the lube on his member giving soft moans as he did so

"A-A-Antonio...stop...p-please...stop t-teasing..." she begged making Antonio stop and smile as he spread her legs more lining up at her entrance and teasing with his head

"What do you want Lovi~?" He purred making her moan louder

"Y-You Tonio I want you~!" She begged. Antonio chuckles

"I know but what do you want me to do Lovi~?" He purred as he pushed the tip in and quickly pulled it back out. Lovina had her fingers tangled back in his hair now

"Please~!" She begged more kissing and nipping his neck. He let out a soft moan

"Si Lovina~" he cooed as he slid himself inside her. Lovina moaned loud rolling her hips to adjust to his size, burying her face in his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair rolling his hips and slowly pulling out and pushing back in. She rolled her hips again moaning softly as she finally adjusted to his size

"M-Move...Tonio..." she moaned. He smiled softly and kissed her as he started to thrust into her slowly. She moaned against his lips clinging to his shoulders as he slowly began to speed up his thrusts. He thrusted into her faster kissing her passionately as she forced his mouth open with her tongue. Their tounges danced for a while longer before Lovi broke the kiss

"Ah...T-Toni...I'm so close...f-faster..." Antonio chuckled "Say my name mi paco de tomate..." she glared up at him slightly before she arched her back and moaned loudly

"Ahh Antonio...there...dio mio...there again..." he thrusted faster into that spot

"My name...L-Lovina..." she moaned louder

"Antonio! Dio mio! Antonio!" She yelled feeling her walls tighten as she finally climaxed

"Mmn Lovi..." Antonio murmured as he released inside her. Spilling his hot seed deep in her. He gave a few more slow thrusts into her before he pulled back and lay beside her pulling her onto his chest. He kissed her gently

"Oh Lovi~ I love you so much." She nuzzled tiredly into his chest

"I love you too...bastard."


End file.
